Drainage pipes come in a variety of sizes. Conventionally, a large number of fittings (e.g., caps, joints, adaptors) may be needed when working with drainage pipes, as a different-sized fitting may be needed to accommodate each particular size of drainage pipe. This can cause various issues. For example, maintaining a suitable number of fittings to facilitate work with a variety of pipe sizes can be expensive. Additionally, delays may result from searching for and/or acquiring a fitting that is appropriate for a particular size of pipe encountered among drainage pipes or fittings of different sizes.